A Distancia
by BeckySalvatore04
Summary: El Es un chico solitario, que se encuentra encerrado únicamente en la vida que ya conoce, ella es una chica que vive en Londres, alejada de su familia... Ambos conocerán una manera distinta de amar...


Hola a todos, bueno pues soy nueva en la pagina... Espero que les guste y lo disfruten recuerden que pueden opinar preguntar y comentar.. Eso me ayuda a mi como escritora...

Spoiler.. Los personajes no son míos son de E. L. James... los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son James y Nadja.

Por lo demás los diálogos se mostraran de manera normal mientras sean frente a frente, cuando no sea así, llevaran ( " ) Abriendo y cerrando el dialogo por persona...

sin mas espero lo disfruten y si lo hacen y desean que siga escribiéndolo.. lo are.

* * *

**Capítulo 1;* Algo nuevo**…

Muchos podrían decir que saben lo que está pasándome en este momento, pero nadie realmente podría entender como me siento justo ahora, ni siquiera mi familia lo hace, pero es distinto, con ellos al menos puedo intentar ser un poco yo, ¿Pero cómo serlo?, no soy alguien común y corriente, lo eh sabido siempre, puedo darme cuenta de esas cosas solo con ver a mis hermanos, la alegría reflejada en el hermoso rostro de Mía, o el entusiasmo plasmado en los ojos de Eliot, yo jamás seré como ellos, jamás podre sentir como Eliot con alguna de sus novias… no yo no soy como el… Yo no tenía novias, tenía relaciones, claro no era alguien que vivía en abstinencia, pero mi manera de disfrutar de ellas, era completamente distinta…

Pero eso no importa, Aquí estoy de nuevo, sin duda todo parecía más sencillo cuando nadie se preocupaba por estar observando lo que hacía, Siendo siempre solitario, o salir, seguro podría escaparme, alguna pelea siempre resolvía mis problemas, siempre podía llegar a dejar mis problemas solo en la adrenalina, el dolor, la soledad, incluso aunque no lo admitiera… mi hermano comienza a ser molesto, sus intentos fallidos porque yo haga lo que él quiere, nunca hacen nada más que molestarme, Aunque entiendo por qué lo hace, pero no entiende el, el que no quiero cambiar… o peor aún, no puedo hacerlo, así soy yo, siempre eh sido de esa manera, Eliot parece que no lo entiende… aunque por una parte me alegra que no lo haga, no me gustaría que el pasara por lo que yo. ¿Acaso jamás entenderá que lo que en realidad necesito es mi soledad?, sé que no tarda en volver con alguna nueva y loca idea sobre algo que no me interese.

-Ábreme! –Demonios, desearía que no fuera tan exacto en las cosas que digo.- Por favor, ábreme, es importante, de vida o muerte! –El siempre exagerando cada cosa, por mínima que sea, ¿De verdad es necesario que le abra?, me levanto tomándome mi tiempo, inhalo, sé que me tomara tiempo volver a la calma de mi habitación, abro la puerta y el entra como alma que lleva el diablo.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, acaso no entendiste el "es de vida o muerte" -Aquí está de nuevo con sus Dramatizaciones.-

-Simplemente, me tarde en decidir si para mi es lo mismo que para ti –Suspire sentándome en mi viejo sillón de cuero entrecerrando los ojos recargando mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de mi mullido sillón.

-¿Qué haces? Ven acá! –Exigió, abriendo mi portátil, entrando a una página la cual en mi vida había visto.- Esto me lo mostraron unos compañeros de la escuela, dicen que es entretenido, y para ti seguro puede ser bueno, Seguro te entretienes –Me jalo del brazo una vez que la página se cargaba sentándome en mi silla frente al escritorio.- Dicen que es como una obra de teatro solo tienes que ser alguien que te gustaría, es como si actuaras pero sin que nadie del otro lado te conozca, escribes en lugar de utilizar tu cuerpo. –Sus palabras comenzaban a marearme, era difícil entenderlo, ¿Qué se supone que yo aria hay?

-¿Enserio? –Sonreí sarcástico.- Seré alguien que asesino a su hermano por meterse nuevamente donde nadie le ha llamado.

-Asesíneme si quieres, pero estoy seguro disfrutaras esto, no hay necesidad de que nadie te vea, te conozca, o siquiera realmente entable una conversación contigo Christian.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Tu estas en esta mierda? –Sonreí de lado aun sabiendo la respuesta.-

-Así es tengo una semana –Sonrió orgulloso.- Y no es una mierda, lo veras una vez que estés dentro. Dale un mes Chris, te lo prometo no podrás dejarlo. –Suspire, sabía que hablar con él o razonar siquiera era imposible, ¿Era demasiado un mes? ¿Podría intentarlo?-Por favor. Vamos Christian, dime un nombre el que quieras –Casi imploro, aquella cara parecía más una caricatura que un ser humano, mi hermano era bueno dramatizando, era algo en lo que jamás podríamos parecernos él y yo.

-James. –Dije el primer nombre que venía a mi mente suspirando con cansancio.

-Genial! ¿Cómo James bond? ¿O como James Howlett? –Volteo a verme sonriendo, en aquella página tenía la posibilidad de crearte un alias y no solo eso, el espacio que creabas contenía un espacio para 25 firmas, podrías subir dos fotos al día, recibir incluso mensajes que podían no ser vistos por otros los "PM" o "MP". ¿Qué cómo se? Por qué lo voy leyendo conforme mi hermano hace unas cuantas cosas dentro de esa pagina.

-No, simplemente James –Suspiro ante la niñería de su hermano aunque a regaña dientes.

-¿James Grayson? –Sonrió mi hermano y yo ya cansado de sus estúpidos juegos me encogí de hombros.- Perfecto, Se parece a nuestro apellido, ¿Bien a quién usaras?

-¿Usar? ¿De qué estamos hablando ahora? –Enarque una ceja viéndolo fijamente, no sabía en qué momento me había perdido de esa situación.

- Si Usar es como los actores, y para representar un papel los actores necesitan tener maquillaje ¿No? Pues tú necesitas un avatar. –Sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutaba el tenerme metido en un mundo el cual yo no conocía para nada.-

-¿Un Avatar? Oh vamos debes estar jugando. ¿Es como alguno de tus videojuegos? ¿Quieres que sea uno de esos monos verdes y raros que ponen?

-De verdad, empezaba a creer que eras listo –Suspiro mi hermano dándome un golpe en la nuca.- un ACTOR Christian, Solo eso. Ese actor serás tú, te encargara de darle vida a un personaje que utilizara ese actor, y no serás el único, tienes que tener una identidad.

-Está bien, El que gustes da lo mismo –Suspiro mi hermano arto, entrando a google, colocando el nombre de alguien que supuse era un actor.-

-Serás el. ¿Alguna objeción? –Dijo señalando la pantalla, aquel hombre era un poco parecido a mí en sus rasgos más específicos, color de ojos cabello y por supuesto, todo lo que a mi podía faltar mí, rodeado de mujeres en varias fotos.

-Creo que no –Suspire al ver como mi hermano comenzaba a guardar fotos de aquel artista en una carpeta a la cual había puesto las iniciales I.S. una a una él se encargó a guardarlas hasta que hubieron casi 30 fotos.-

-Bien cuando se te acaben será necesario que seas tú quien guarde mas ¿Ok?

-Está bien –suspire cansado, mientras mi hermano me explicaba por quinta vez que debía hacer una historia, ¿De verdad? ¿Yo Christian Grey tenía que escribir una historia, para un personaje al cual tenía que interpretar?

-Bien, te dejo solo por ahora, te estaré vigilando! –Gruño nuevamente mientras me mostraba el dedo del corazón y salía corriendo gritando un "al fin", si al fin se había salido con la suya, y yo comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber aceptado su estúpido juego.

-Bien Christian, aquí estamos, ¿Qué es lo que dijo Elliot sobre la historia? –Mordí mi labio sentado frente a mi computador, tecleando lentamente una historia, aunque realmente la historia podía parecerse a mi vida real, después de escribir y seleccionar la foto, mi edad y crearme una cuenta de e-mail estábamos listos para conocer al resto de los estúpidos que como yo, estaban metidos aquí.

Comencé a navegar viendo cada uno de los espacios, viendo cómo se relacionaban entre sí, al parecer usaban especie de acotaciones, todo parecía realmente normal, como si estuvieran frente a frente, viendo cada uno de los nombres, aquel lugar era extraño… Empecé poco a poco a darme cuenta cómo es que se relacionaban entre sí, el cómo empezaban a hablar, incluso algunos comenzaban platicas de maneras realmente tontas, "choco contigo" vi varios de esos inicios, ¿De verdad irían chocando por ahí con cualquier persona?, algunos eran más creativos, y comencé a interesarme más en ellos que en los que simplemente chocaban, hasta que me topé con ella… Esa chica escribía de una manera distinta, parecía como si de verdad pusiera su corazón en sus palabras, escribía lentamente, tardaba al parecer en contestar, coqueta, pero inocente, inclusive si la molestaban podía ser dura con las personas, estuve 30 minutos viendo como escribía ella con los demás… y me anime, "vamos Christian, ella no puede verte, ni corres riesgo a que te toque…" Suspire tres veces relajando mi cuello, moviendo suavemente los hombros, y le comencé a escribirle un pequeño saludo aun sin saber cuál era la mejor opción, comenzaba a pensar que ese era el motivo por el que todos chocaban por ahí.

"-hola –Sonreí al pasar a tu lado, mostrando un mapa sobre mis manos.- ¿Podrías indicarme donde está el hotel más cercano? Soy nuevo en la ciudad…"

Vamos Christian, tu puedes dale enter, me repetía una y otra vez, hasta que al fin lo logre, seguí paseando, aunque volvía de vez en cuando a mi espacio, no contestaba ¿Estaría? Vi mi reloj las 10:00 pm, no era tarde, aunque quizá ella estaría dormida, volví a ver mi espacio, y hay estaba… ¡Respondió!

"-Claro que si con gusto –Sonrió un poco tímida al hombre frente a mi.- Hay uno a unas cuantas calles de aquí, seguro que te gusta, es cómodo eh oído muy buenas críticas de aquí… si gustas puedo acompañarte –Me sonrojo ante lo dicho.-"

¡Bien! Me había contestado, aquello me hizo sonreír internamente, ¿Y ahora que se supone que tenía que decirle?... Ella estaba ofreciéndose a llevarme, ¿No pensaba en que quizás podría ser un violador, o un secuestrador…?

"-Me ayudaría mucho señorita –Sonrió viendo el hermoso sonrojo en su piel.- ¿No le cambiaria sus planes?"

¿De verdad yo había dicho aquello? Todo parecía tan irreal, al parecer mi hermano esta vez había tenido razón, "Es como si fueras otra persona"..

"-No en realidad –Sonríe.- Yo me hospedo en ese mismo hotel –Se sonrojo riendo ante las críticas que había dicho, puesto que eran suyas.- Por cierto –Sonríe amable.- Soy Nadja. "

Nadja… ¿Extraño nombre no? No quise quedarme con la duda, así que me puse a ver, el significado de su nombre…  
Nadja, nombre de origen Alemán, del tipo femenino, su significado es: Reina del Castillo. Tiene variantes, como en ruso, "Nhadjva" en ruso, significa "amor y fe"..

Sin duda un hermoso nombre, interesante, original y por sobre todo, especial en su significado…

"-Soy James –Sonríe de lado, esa sonrisa suya había provocado la propia.- un placer Nadja"

Sin duda, estoy seguro que aquella chica, podría provocar la sonrisa de muchas personas, era espontanea, y quizás yo era demasiado crítico..

"-Lo mismo digo James –Sonreí tendiéndole mi mano en modo de saludo.-"

Aquel gesto, me había sorprendido, sin duda de ser una situación real me limitaría a tomar su mano, y soltarla en los pocos segundos, pero no era así… podía intentarlo… seguro que lo lograría… Al menos merecía un intento..

"-Hermoso nombre por cierto –Tome su mano y bese los nudillos de su mano suavemente viéndola a los ojos.-"

* * *

Hola a todos, si ya se soy nueva por aquí pero... ¿ merezco algún Review?


End file.
